


Avengers Preferences

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Angst, Avengers preferences, Bruce Banner Angst, Clint Barton Angst, Clint Barton fluff, F/M, Natasha Romanov Angst, Natasha Romanov fluff, Natasha Romanov smut, Steve Rogers Angst, Thor Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Wanda Maximoff Angst, Wanda Maximoff Smut, avengers fluff, avengers smut, bruce banner fluff, bruce banner smut, clint barton smut, pietro maximoff angst, pietro maximoff fluff, pietro maximoff smut, steve rogers fluff, steve rogers smut, thor fluff, thor smut, tony stark fluff, tony stark smut, wanda maximoff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Summary: A collection of Avenger's Preferences because you can never have enough.





	Avengers Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> I will update at my own pace, so do not ask for updates. I do not have anything against the LGBT community. I, myself, amd apart of the gay community. I have found it easier to write straight couples, and believe fanboys should be allowed to read preferences.

Steve-  
Working for Nick Fury was hard enough. Now imagine working for him AND being his goddaughter. Behind closed doors, he was loving in his own way. Outside it was all professional, not that you minded. It was how it was, and you'd grown used to it.

He was extremely proud when you'd decided to become a SHIELD agent. You worked closely with Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. You'd also grown close to their top assassins, Hawkeye and Black Widow. In fact, they were the ones who recommended you for the Avengers. At first, Fury protested but, with some help from Coulson and Hill, he soon relented.

To welcome you, Tony Stark decided to throw one of his legendary parties. Going for a more modest look, you wore a dress that stopped just above your knees and flats. You kept your makeup to natural tones and to a minimum. After you were satisfied with how you looked, you made your way to the party.

You spotted Natasha and Clint at the bar talking to Dr. Bruce Banner and Thor. You slowly approached them, a small and polite smile on your face.

"Ah! Here she comes. The woman of the hour," Clint announced. You playfully rolled your eyes.

"Y/N, Meet Dr. Banner and Thor," Tasha introduced. You shook both their hands and engaged in small talk.

After a while, Clint tapped your shoulder, pointing behind you. Fury stood with America's own golden boy, Captain America. Though deep in conversation, Fury waved you over. You walked over, stopping at his side.

"L/N. I want you to meet your leader, Captain Rogers. Rogers, this is your newest recruit, Agent Y/N L/N." You stuck your hand out, expecting him to shake it. Instead, he gentlygrabbed it and pressed a chaste kiss to your knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Y/N," he told you.

"The pleasure's all mine Captain Rogers," you replied.

"Please, call me Steve."

"Y/N." You both smiled at each other, ignoring Fury's warning stare and the other Avenger's snickering.

Tony-  
You'd agreed to work the bar Friday night. A stupid decision on your part. While the amount of money you made was amazing, having hundreds of people scream for your attention wasn't.

As the night progressed, the crowd around the bar slowly diminished. You were entirely grateful for that. You were just about done with all the gus staring at your tits and asking for your number.

You were cleaning a glasss when someone called for you. You set the glass and turned around, finding none other than the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist himself: Tony Stark. You walked over to him, resting your forearms on the bar.

"What's your poison?" you asked. He licked his lips, very obviously checking you out.

"I'll have your best whiskey neat, and maybe I can give you the best later. Though I can't promise it'll be nice," he added with a wink.

"Cute." You turned around, pouring him his desired drink. "But you're gonna have to do better than that sweetcheeks. I thought you were a playboy?" you teased. He stared at you slackjawed. You smirked, taking your leave.

Your shift finally ended when the bar closed around two o'clock. Relief flooded your body as you collected your tips and clocked out. You bade your co-workers a good night and began your trek home. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but something felt off. Quickening your pace, you marched on, your purse clutched in your hand.

You were almost to your apartment when a pair of arms wrapped around you, yanking you into a dark alley. One of the hands covered your mouth while the others were wrapped securely around your arms and body.

"Hey baby," slurred a voice. "Wanna have some fun?" You rolled your eyes, attempting to break free, but he kept a tight hold on you. "Calm down baby, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Maybe not, but if you don't let her go, I'm going to hurt you." The drunk let go of you, and you watched as he scampered away.

"Thank you," you said turning around. You were surprised to see Iron Man standing there. He face lfted up, revealing Tony Stark.

"So... about my previous offer." You shot him a glare. "Kidding, although, I should at least get your number," he reasoned. You rolled your eyes but pulled out your lipstick, writing your number on the arm of his suit.

Bruce-  
After New York, your brother, Clint Barton, was very adiment on you moving in with him. To appease your only brother, you agreed. Tasha helped you move your belongings to your new room, located next to Clint's.

Tony came to help, excited to see his "Mini Me". To some extint, you were his mini: you both enjoyed parties, drinking, and being the center of attention. But while he hopped from girl to girl, you preferred having a steady relationship.

When everything was unpacked and put into its place, Clint took you up to meet the rest of your new housemates. Tony was, of course, in the center of everyone, talking animately about himself.

"Mini Me!" he cried when he saw you. He dramatically sauntered over to you, wrapping you in a hug. "A pleasure to have you with us." You chuckled, detangling yourself from him. Clint wrapped his arm around your shoulder, guiding you to the rest of the Avenger's.

"Guys, this is my sister, Y/N. Y/N, this is Steve, Thor, Pietro, Wanda, and Bruce."

"It's great to finally meet you all," you told them, flashing them your dazzling smile. Thor approached you, pressing a quick kiss to the back of your hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Y/N." You giggled.

"I like you." He flashed you a bright smile which you hapily returned. The twins and Steve each said their hellos, offering you a simple handshake. Bruce was more timid around you, giving you a curt nod. You'd be lying if you said you didn't find the doctor cute. His semi-flustered state melted your heart. You smiled brightly at him.

"Out of curiosity, why did Tony call you 'Mini Me'?" Steve inquired. Before you could reply, Tony was wrapping his arm around your shoulders, answering for you.

"You see, Capsical, this marvelous, young woman here is party central. She knows her alcohol, and no one can resist her." Clint glared at the last part. You rolled your eyes, brushing Tony's arm off. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I'm more like the Captain when it comes to forming bonds with the opposite gender." You glanced over to Bruce, who quickly averted his eyes from you. You looked down, attempting to hide the blush that didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

Clint-  
You were numb to the whole situation. You thanked the soldier and went to your car. You drove around the city aimlessly. You don't remember stopping at the Avenger's Tower, but you didn't really care. As you stepped into the elevator, you felt tears well up in your eyes.

"Friday," you called. "Take me to Tony."

"Right away Ms. L/N," the AI replied. You stood in the elevator, tears threatening toi spill as you waited for the elevator to open. You rushed out when the elevator doors opened but stopped short when you saw Tony surrounded by the Avengers.

You contemplated leaving when Friday chimed in, "Sir, Y/N L/N is here to see you." He turned his head with a smile that fell as soon as he saw you.

"Y/N?" You couldn't speak. Your mouth opened but no sounds came out. All you could do was stand there with tears stinging your eyes. Tony stood up along with another guy. They made their way towards you. "Y/N, what happened?" Tony asked.

"They're--they're gone," you choked out.

"Who's gone?" the other guy inquired. You tried answering, but all that came out were choked sobs. "Hey, Y/N, I'm going to need you to breathe. Inhale. Hold. Exhale." After repeating the excercises a few times, your breathing was steady.

"Y/N, what happened?" Tony asked again.

"S/N was killed in combat," you said, fresh tears welling up in your eyes. "I just lost my whole family." You began hiccuping violently, making it hard to breathe.

"Clint, take her to my room. I'll be there shortly," Tony ordered. Clint lead you to Tony's penthouse suite. He sat you on the bed, rubbing your shoulder.

"Thank you." You attempted to give him a weak smile.

"Feel better. I'm sorry for your loss," he told you, returning your smile with a soft one.

Thor-  
Being one of SHIELD's top assassins had left you with a sixth sense for when something was off. Tonight was no execption. Tony Stark was throwing one of his parties and had invited everyone. Your co-workers had assured you you were just paranoid, claiming nothing was going to happen.

You begrudgedly agreed to go. You didn't dress up, popting for a casual look. You armed yourself with four guns, two knives, and eight magazines. While your co-workers let loose on the dance floor, you went and leant against a wall. You had a clear view of everything.

You felt a pair--three pairs of eyes on you. Scanning the room with trained eyes, your gaze landed on two famous co-workers and their very famous co-worker. Yes, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Thor were staring at you while talking. Clint, seemingly being the smartest in the group for once, avoided your gaze . Natasha shot you a wink before dramatically turing to look at Thor.

Moving your gaze to the Prince of Asguard, you found him staring directly at you. His gaze was intense but lucky you, so was yours. You came to a stand still, both of you refusing to yield. Then he started walking towards you. Only stopping when he was right in front of you. You crossed your arms over your chest, quirking a brow.

"I was talking to Barton and Natasha, and they spoke very highly of you. I would be honored to share a dance," he told you. A smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth. So the God of Thunder wanted to dance with you.

"How can I say--" you trailed off. From the corner of your eye you spotted another co-worker sitting tense at the bar. Her eyes kept flickering over to a jacket that was covering some guy's arm from the elbow down. "Excuse me for one moment."

You quickly made your way to the bar, carefully placing your concealed knife against the guy's back. He immediately tensed, which made your co-worker relax. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only Hydra agent. A full shoot-out took place. Bullets whizzed by, glass shattered, and bodies hit the floor. Thankfully most SHIELD agents survived unharmed. All Hydra agents were either captured or killed.

You watched as the last Hydra agent was shoved out of the party. Thor approached you, holding tightly onto Mjolin. You turned to look at him, a smirk on your lips.

"How about a raincheck on that dance, hm?" you suggested. He smiled, nodding in agreement.

Pietro-  
Drinking was not something you did often. Drinking alone was something you only did in the comfort of your apartment So why were you sitting at a bar alone on a Friday night? Because boys suck. Boys suck and you're never going to make that mistake again.

"Well hello there." You tipped back another shot, setting the cup back onto the bar. You turn slowly, staring at the blurry man next to you. Quirking a brow, you rested your head in your hand. "Hey Sweetheart. I hate to bother you, but the FBI are after my dick. Can I hide it in you?" the stranger asked.

"I'm sure it's hard enough to find already," you slurred, rolling your eyes. You turned back to the bar. From your other side, you heard someone laughing. Glancing over, you could make out a blurry man with blonde hair staring at you. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know who you just turned down?" he asked with a thick, foreign accent. You shook your head, immediately regretting it. "That was Tony Stark." You scoffed.

"Then I'm glad I turned him down," you said. The blonde man smirked. He was slowly coming into focus, and he was actally kind of cute. Kind of. Poor lighting and tequilla made everyone look good.

"You're funny and cute. WHat's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. You shrugged.

"My ex did me wrong. I loved him, he loved our manager," you told him. The man winced.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Pietro, by the way."

"Y/N."

"Y/N," he repeated. The way your name sounded rolling off his tongue almost had you swooning.. almost. "You should head home. You're wasted, and I'd hate for someone to take advantage of you."

"And, you've been doing what exactly?" He smiled leaning in closely.

"Keeping you distracted so you could sober up," he told you. He grabbed your phone, typig his number and calling a cab. "Feel free to call once you're completly sober."

Natasha-  
The leaves in the tree you sat under rusteled in the soft breeze. Sunlight covered everything, the grass was soft and verdant, and the park was calm. Your sketchbook sat in your lap, the blank page staring at you expectantly. You looked around but nothing caught your eye. Sighing, you leant your head against the tree. Being a starving artist wasn't that great.

Leaning forward, something caught your eye. It wasn't something--it was someone. Just ahead, sitting on a bench with some beefy guy, was an attractive red-headed woman.

"Holy sit." you thought. You grabbed your pencil and quickly began to sketch her. You glanced up every two seconds, attempting to capture as much detail as possible. After a while, you glanced up and the woman was gone. "Shit," you muttered.

"You're really good."

Startled, you fell over. You quickly searched for the owner of the voice only to find the red-headed woman. Blushing, you stood up, brushing yourself off.

"Thanks," you said. You were embarrassed she'd caught you. "It's just that you looked really good in the lighting." She smiled. "I'm, uh, I'm Y/N." You stuck your hand out for her to shake.

"Natasha," she replied shaking your hand.

"Nice name," you told her. She laughed and you inwardly scolded yourself.

"You're cute. Are you free for dinner sometime?" she inquired. You blinked, staring at her.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"I tend to go after what I want," she explained. When you asked about the guy she'd been with, she laughed. "He's just a friend. So, dinner?" You nodded, giving her your number.

Wanda-  
You loved your job, you truly did. For you, coffee was an all-powerful, magical thing that should be worshipped. Everyday new people would come, and it was always exciting for you. You could tell a lot about a person by what they ordered. From the "grande decaf soy vanilla latte" for daddy's princess, to "one black coffee" for Chip Mulaney, to "chai tea latte with almond milk" for hipsters. Everyone had an order.

One day you were cleaning the counter when a cute brunette and a blonde guy walked in. You tossed the rag over your shoulder, giving the pair a warm smile

"Welcome. How may I help you?" you recited. The girl smiled softly, making your heart stutter.

"Hi," she greeted. She had an accent you didn't recognize. "I would like a cappuccino to go and a crossiant for my brother." You perked up at the mention of him being her brother.

"Coming right up," you told her. She and her brother went to a table nearby. They talked quietly as you went too make their stuff, Unfortuneately yo weren't paying close enough attention to what you were doing and burnt yourself on more than one occassion. Each time you would glance over and found both siblings staring at you.

Before you called out the cute brunette's order, you write a joke on her cup. She came to collect the order before you even had the chance to call out to her. Her brother followed behind her.

"I would have called your name, but I didn't knowit," you explained.

"Wanda," she told you smiling. Smiling back, you handed her the coffee. Your fingers brushed briefly, making her look down. You grinned.

"Come back soon, Wanda," you said. She grabbed everything blushing. You watched her leave. A voice clearing made you realize her brother hadn't left with her. "Oh. Was there something else you wanted?"

"Yeah. Stay away from my sister," he told you. He disappeared in a blue blur, leaving you with a dropped jaw.


End file.
